


uncle mikey's

by kinkysideaccount



Series: baby frank [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Frottage, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkysideaccount/pseuds/kinkysideaccount
Summary: Mikey wasn’t saying anything.Frank knew that Mikey fucking knew, because his cargo shorts did a piss-poor job hiding the diaper and he kept giving Ray knowing looks. But he wasn’t saying anything. It was more embarrassing than being teased, somehow.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way, Frank Iero/Ray Toro, Frank Iero/Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Series: baby frank [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002120
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	uncle mikey's

The diapers had become a very effective tool on Frank. Just the mention of Ray putting him in a diaper made him immediately pliable and obedient. Ray had Frank wrapped around his little finger and both of them loved it. 

Frank started stripping out of his pants as soon as he saw Ray come in with a diaper bag, then he paused with his pajama shorts around his knees. “Aren’t we going to Mikey’s?”

“We are.” Ray set down the bag, spreading out Frank’s rubber changing mat. “That cool?”

Frank hesitated. He knew Mikey was into some freaky shit under that shy, nerdy exterior. They’d done stuff with Mikey before. Just not stuff like this.

“That’s cool,” Frank decided, taking his shorts off the rest of the way and laying down on the changing mat. “Do I get pants?”

“Of course.” Ray kissed Frank’s forehead. “I’m not  _ that _ mean.”

“You so are.” Frank grinned, leaning up for a proper kiss. Ray gave him one, rubbing the front of Frank’s diaper. Frank whined, canting his hips up into Ray’s hand. Ray patted his diaper with a smirk, then pulled away. 

“Let’s get you dressed, munchkin.”

Mikey wasn’t saying anything. 

Frank knew that Mikey fucking  _ knew, _ because his cargo shorts did a piss-poor job hiding the diaper and he kept giving Ray knowing looks. But he wasn’t  _ saying _ anything. It was more embarrassing than being teased, somehow. 

Frank was barely paying attention to Mikey and Ray, who were talking like Frank wasn’t even there. He was staring down at his lap, jarred from his panicked, horny introspection by a tap on his shoulder. 

“Huh?” Frank looked up, blushing when Ray and Mikey shared a look and laughed. “Sorry, I zoned out.”

“I said, you like fruit juice, right, Frankie?” Mikey repeated slowly. Frank nodded, giggling when Mikey kissed the top of his head and went to the kitchen. 

Mikey came back with two sodas and a sippy cup. Frank accepted the cup, feeling silly. 

“What do we say, Frankie?” Ray scolded. 

“Thanks, Uncle Mikey,” Frank mumbled. 

“Sure thing.” Mikey ruffled his hair, and he and Ray went right back to their grown-up conversation without Frank. 

“Frankie,” Mikey called a few minutes later. “C’mere.”

Frank stood obediently. Mikey stood up in front of him, hooking two fingers in the waistband of Frank’s diaper. 

“I’m dry,” Frank protested. 

But apparently Mikey wasn’t checking him. He tugged out the waistband of Frank’s diaper, pulling his cock out of his jeans. Frank was confused by the whole ordeal until Mikey put the head of his dick into Frank’s diaper. 

Frank let out a desperate little whine as Mikey’s piss splashed against his erection and soaked into his diaper. Fuck, he’d never even thought about it, but it was so fucking hot. He moaned as the heads of their dicks bumped together, Mikey’s piss a hot pressure against his dick. 

“Thanks Frankie.” Mikey patted Frank’s hair and zipped back up. Frank sat on the carpet between Ray and Mikey’s feet, feeling tiny and used. 

Ray’s hand found its way to Frank’s head, petting his hair. Occasionally he’d yank roughly, making Frank whine and Ray and Mikey laugh. 

Ray unzipped his own pants and Frank sat at attention, confused when he saw Ray’s soft dick. 

“Suck,” Ray ordered. Frank didn’t need to be told twice, taking Ray into his mouth. He was proud of himself for not coughing or gagging when Ray’s stream hit the back of his throat, just swallowing like a good boy. 

“There’s my boy. Drink all of it, don’t make a mess,” Ray cooed. Frank tried to swallow as quickly as possible, wanting to be a good boy. 

When Ray finally finished Frank gasped for air, coughing a little. Mikey passed Frank his sippy cup and Frank took a few drinks. As hot as drinking Ray’s piss was in the moment, it was still really gross tasting. "Thank you Uncle Mikey. Thank you Daddy."

They both laughed at him and Mikey picked Frank up, placing him on his knee. He'd positioned Frank to be straddling his leg so his thigh dug into the crotch of Frank's diaper, and Frank let out a little whine when Mikey started bouncing his knee, grinding shamelessly against his wet diaper. 

"Such a cute little baby." Mikey grinned. "Suck your thumb, Frankie."

Frankie obeyed, sticking his thumb in his mouth. He whined and moaned as Mikey bounced him, desperately grinding down against his thigh. 

"You're just a tiny little baby, aren't you, Frankie? Look at how much you love your diaper. Do you even want a change?" 

Frank shook his head, embarrassed to admit it. "Like it," he whined around his thumb. "Feelin' your, um-" He almost said piss but caught himself. Daddy would spank him if he used bad words. "Feelin' your pee-pee in my diapey…"

Mikey laughed, sharp and cruel. "Aww, does widdle Fwankie wike his diapies?"

Frank nodded quickly. "M'a lil diapey boy, too little for big boy undies - uh!" He gasped as he came in his diaper, sagging against Mikey. 

"Cute." Mikey patted his butt. "Come on, diaper boy. Let's get you changed."


End file.
